


A Jackal's Desires

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Antichrist, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Bisexuality, Boys' Love, Cousin Incest, Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Gay, Homoeroticism, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lust, M/M, Masochism, Night Terrors, Older Woman/Younger Man, Passion, Rape Fantasy, Secret Crush, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Abuse, Shame, Taboo, Teen Romance, Telepathic Bond, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Perceptive and charismatic young Antichrist Damien Thorn seduces his devoted cousin and trusted confidant Mark. Will the pure innocent youth succumb to the feelings he's kept hidden or embrace them and give himself over to the will and desires of the Devil's son?
Relationships: Ann Thorn/Damien Thorn, Ann Thorn/Mark Thorn, Damien Thorn/Mark Thorn
Comments: 98
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Twelve-year-old Damien Thorn was not the kind of kid you wanted as an enemy. At 6.3 and weighing in at 280 pounds he stood an impressive exhibit of boyhood maturing into an adult. His broad shapely shoulders were probably the first thing you would notice about Damien as he appeared in public with stoic pride. His two arms which always seemed to be on display rippled with the kind of muscular definition one would expect from a world class body builder.

Someone once described Damian as 280 pounds of moving muscle. Everyone seemed to agree with this description and generally moved out of his way when they saw Damian approaching. People were usually caught off guard when this powerfully built giant of a man stopped in his track s to give way to the elderly, children and women especially.

Damien was known as the Quiet One because he went out of his way to be courteous to those considered to be weak. He impressed many at the Davidson Military Academy and his sharp mind and physicality drew much attention. He was what might be called a model student until a tragedy occurred that changed the boy and transformed him into someone unrecognized by those who had grown to love him.

A winter storm was approaching Chicago and everyone was in the preparation mode. Storms were becoming more frequent and their severity was causing lots hardships in the state of Illinois and in a number of others as well. Sergeant Neff didn't hesitate to prepare the academy for the worse and giving students and staff just a few hours to prepare for the coming blizzard.

The meteorological office had been caught off guard by the speed at which the cold front developed into a storm. By the time the alarm had been sounded Sergeant Neff was already seeing that the academy was locked down during the duration.

The night Neff called for the lock-down proved to be a turning point at the prestigious youth military school and in the life of Damien the Quiet One. Damien had been excelling in his studies seemingly without difficulty and had stopped to give some assistance to fellow classmates at the library where he volunteered to be a tutor before retiring to his room.

Unfortunately for Damien that night was doubly unpleasant. In the pre-storm drama some idiots made the stupid mistake of their lives by attempting slander Damien's name by leaving foul graffiti on the door of the dorm he and mark shared. It was bad enough that they violated the sanctity of the Antichrist's room. That may have been forgivable but the act of insulting or even harming Mark was a matter on a totally different scale.

Damien's cries and curses of anguish pierced the stillness of the night driving fear into the hearts of every one close enough to hear his lament of sorrow. Damien knelt on the dorm floor staring outside the room with Mark held in his arms around him like a stuffed animal that had been lost, neglected and then discarded with cruelty.

"He's been attacked. Somebody please help me!"

The boy's screams became louder and louder creating a near panic in the school. That was when the howling winds, heavy snow, and rain began. The Antichrist moved from door to door begging and beseeching the other students for help. The howling winds which had preceded the winds, snow, and rain created a vicious cacophony which effectively drowned out the boy's voice.

The Antichrist made his way down the second floor knocking on every door and receiving the same silent reception from the frightened occupants. Darkness both foreboding and encroaching settled over the academy as the electricity company started shutting down its power grids leaving Damien seemingly alone in the blackness of the night.

"Oh Father, please help me. I don't want him to die."

Satan, maybe deafened by a clap of thunder that shook the very foundations of the academy granted Damien nothing close to hope from his dilemma. If anything his father added to Damien's despondent rage-built misery by sending a marble bust crashing down a few feet from the stairwell where he stood still carrying Mark. Totally oblivious to his danger, Damien stepped into the center of the dormitory and into the hallway a deep stretching crack in the plaster had been made leading to the quarters of of his uncle Richard's room.

The impact of the powerful crack was enough to shake his mighty yet slim frame causing him to stumble a few paces. Damien braced himself and turned towards his dorm as another object nearly smashed into his growing frame this time nearly knocking him off his feet. He turned his fierce gaze causing it to fly off in a different direction all while trying his best to maintain his hold of Mark but the handsome blonde slipped from his grasp falling to the carpet.

Another piece of plaster roofing material nearly struck him. He'd been lucky the first time to have been struck by the force of the piece of plaster. His luck ran out the second time around as he felt the hard sharp edge of the material cut into the flesh of his left shoulder. Damien cried out in pain as he groped in the darkness trying to find Mark.

He was a boy of great inner strength but he hated Mother Nature and all the elements within her power. The howling winds were beginning to exert deepening pressure against his subconscious to convince him to retreat to his dorm. Another object smashed into his body but he was able to withstand the impact. It was a branch from one the many oak trees in the area that shot through a window.

With his dorm was far behind and Damien made a mad dash for the door hoping to make it to the safety of his domain without further obstacles. Damien's luck ran out just feet from his door. He heard the cracking sound but in the darkness he failed to see the build up of fog following his moves from window to window. A heavy object partly struck Damien across the back of his head knocking him to the floor for a second time.

Anger-not fear- overtook him as he felt a heavy unsettling weight pressing him down to the floor. He tried to shift the weight but even in the darkness he knew he was against forces he didn't dare acknowledge. He was pinned under an unmovable presence that had found its way into the heart of his dorm. He reached out in the darkness searching with his free hand, trying to feel for the body of Mark.

His reach extended a few inches beyond where he'd fallen. He knew that Mark was close to him but he'd fallen on his back and one hand was now pinned under his body. Mark was probably on the other side of his body.

The green-eyed boy had looked so weak and lifeless when he entered the dorm and found him half naked on the floor. With a storm on its way there was little hope of getting an ambulance to collect him. Damien knew he would've had to ask one of his peers with transportation to help him. It was a long shot with a storm brewing but he had no choice.

Damien had not anticipated the coldness he had received from most of his peers. These were people he had helped on numerous occasions. As a cadet and a student generally gifted with his intellect he was always on the wagging tongues and whispered rumors of the other boys. Much of the work he did in the academy was free. It was his way of giving back something to the academy while proving his superiority to the fools who couldn't even begin to or even understand his true identity.

He had never asked much of his peers but in his moment of need they'd turned their backs on him. He felt as though he had been betrayed by the father who's will he had sworn to fulfill. He was not a whimsical boy but for the first time in his life Damien felt an even more carnage-lusting darkness growing in his heart.

He'd been left alone to deal with his tragedy and now he feared for the worst. He was trapped in a hallway with Mark who seemed to be holding on to life by a slender thread. Someone in the dormitory had been the perpetrator of this attack and for once in his life Damien felt the bitter sting of resentment scratching its claws through his own unholy spirit.

Like Lucifer, his once favored and beauteous of all God's angel's, he felt the pull of evil and succumbed to its power. A crime had been committed against him and the boy he loved and he intended to make those responsible pay in the worst possible way.

His peers may not have been the perpetrators of the cruel deed but they shared in the guilt for not coming to his aid when he needed them. Those cowards were going to pay for their deeds and Damien was going to make sure of it. He'd long since employed the use of certain abilities which he possessed since his birth. Unlike his deceased adoptive parents, Damien tried to lead a normal life without his true identity being revealed but he always knew there was something lecherous for power deep inside of him.

He had heard and read numerous stories about a pact made by his birth mother which brought Satan's protection and special abilities to all their bloodline. As a little boy he had seen-much rather committed- some strange and frightening things upon those who knew his actual roots. Shadowy figures voices permeated within his head at night sometimes creating macabre woodcut-like silhouettes on the wall which both fascinated and stunned the shit out of him even now.

His standoffish annoying aunt Marion had immersed herself in the mystery that surrounded Damien and his supposed abilities which literally made her afraid of him. Damien could read her thoughts as easily as she read all those strange books with equally strange subjects. He could never erase from his memory the sight of the disdainful sneers she'd fleetingly toss at him and talking to him as though he were the most abhorrent thing in the world.

She'd never seen Damien use his abilities in a bad way but there was a side to her nephew that she didn't trust-least of all when it involved Mark. She didn't like to be crossed and unlike him, Marion had a very vindictive streak. She had plead with Richard to keep the boys apart and for once Damian was actually looking forward to seeing his aunt, only for her to suffer.

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺, 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴. Marion's last words to Mark repeated themselves in Damien's head and it only served in fueling the desire to see her look at Death and feel it snatch her soul from her decrepit shell.

Finally someone had come to his aid. Four of his peers had taken their time but they were finally responding. Damien waited for a few moments expecting to feel a comforting hand on his shoulder assuring him that he would be freed from under the tree and taken to a place where he and Mark would get the help they needed.

No human hand touched his shoulder neither was there any attempt to lift the heavy power than pinned his body beneath the unseen force. His body was half frozen in the rising cold temperature caused by the broken window. The voice was right. Davidson Academy had its own demons. His thoughts went to Mark. He couldn't be certain how his cousin had fallen. In his weakened state Mark wouldn't be able to move his head much.

"Don't fight who you are Damien. Use what lives inside you to free yourself."

There was no mistake this time. He was hearing a voice but it was not the voice of any of his peers or uncle.

"Fight back with your will, Damien. You can overpower it."

Sergeant Neff had lectured him in the past about the incredible potential of human willpower. He was adamant that the most exceptional of beings possessed god-like abilities which needed to be honed. After seeing some of the strange stuff he did, Damien was inclined to agree with the sergeant.

He remembered a time he had tried to push a snobbish fellow cadet, Teddy, from a chair which he was sitting in. He had exerted himself to the point of frustration without moving Teddy an inch. It was one of those inexplicable phenomena that gave weight to all the things he had been learning about himself since his adoptive parents deaths.

Damien focused his mind on the presence which covered his body and pushed back against it. He was attempting the impossible. The pressure being exerted against his body by the subduing force was more than any human being could counter. His own corrupted belief system started failing as he slowly stated to move in an upward direction raising his body from the floor.

The laws of mind over matter were being violated. He'd somehow managed to counteract a force much greater than his all the force he possessed within his body. Once the effort started it just got easier. Damien raised himself to a kneeling position and pushed his body up breathing heavily as if he'd finished a jog.

It was hard for him to understand the magnitude of his deed but he was certain that he had just lifted and entire other entity and had pushed it back in the direction from which it had struck. Realization came to his consciousness when he heard the sound of the tree crashing down the far all somewhere to the left. A little reminder that he wasn't the only power to fear there.

He'd been right about Mark. The boy had fallen on the side of his body that had lain helpless in a wounded position. He gathered the blonde in his arms and retreated to the semi safety of his damaged room. With Mark lying face down across his right shoulder, Damien entered the bedroom and stripped the bed of the sheets and blanket.

He removed the tattered wet pajamas Mark was wearing and wrapped the sheet around his half naked body. Damien lifted him once again and headed into the bathroom. With a part of the roof already destroyed Damien stripped and covered their naked bodies with the sheets and blanket and waited for the snow storm to die down.

When Damien's strength gave way and sleep finally seduced him his dreams were almost as terrifying as his reality. Faceless forms entered the bedroom overpowering him and appeared snatch the motionless and naked body of Mark from his loving possessive grasp. He tried to fight them off but a general feeling of paralysis prevented him from moving his arms or legs.

Damian tried to scream but no sound escaped his lips. In his totally helpless state he watched the faceless forms lay Mark's naked body on the floor. One after the other they took their turn with him. He watch in terror as those huge cock plunged in and out of Mark's tight ass stretching him and filling him in a way that Damien wished he could.

They were all over the boy, with their claw like fingers and serpent-like flickering tongues groping and licking every inch of his forlorn naked body. Mark came to life and started to scream but his screams were drowned out and surprising. There was no terror in his screams. What Damien heard was the sound of a boy being pleasured far beyond his wildest imagination that would make a pastor fall down dead.

Mark arched his back as he spread his legs exposing his over stimulated ass to a slimy long tongue that was penetrating him and elevating him to a divinely unlawful realm of ecstasy which seem to be so intense that the boy no longer had any control over his body.

Mark was reaching out taking hold of those huge cocks, stroking them licking them and taking them in every hole in his body. He was on top of one lowering his excited hole down on a cock that looked twice the size of his and the demon was 10 inches at his hardest. Mark reached behind him taking another huge cock in his left hand and guided it to the well lubricated hole of his untouched ass.

As the huge cock entered Mark's ass he reached for a third and opened his mouth as wide as he could, slowly covering it with his hot lips. His moans of pleasure tortured Damien who'd feverishly wanted to give his cousin an orgasm. Even if he'd been able to get Mark off this was nothing he could compete with.

Mark was in a zone Damien never thought he could enter. His quiet, humble, soft spoken cousin had been transformed into a filthy little sodomite by these creatures whom he silently cursed in his helpless state.

"Oh please...fuck me harder. Fill me up with your big cock..."

Mark had never spoken like this when he played with him. He was the silent type who had never given him any lessons about what to do and certainly he'd never screamed like that begging Damien to fuck him.

"Harder, oh god, fuck me harder and make me cum."

The faceless forms rammed their cocks into Mark's hole, ass, and mouth while he stroked the other two with his hands. There was a mighty roar like that of a wild beast that had just tasted the blood of its sought after prey. The faceless form whose cock was sliding in and out Mark's mouth stepped back as he exploded shooting a river of white cum all over Mark's face and chest.

Another stepped up to take his place forcing his huge cock into Mark's oral cavity. Damien wondered what had gotten into Mark to make him act this way. This wasn't the boy he'd been in love with since being taken into his uncle's household. The boy being ravaged was a total pervert who was enjoying servicing all those huge cock. The look on Mark's face told the story of complete enjoyment.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm cumming. Oh fucking damned Christ. I'm cumming, I'm cumming. Push those cocks in my ass and mouth. It feels so fucking good." Damien couldn't believe his ears or his eyes. He was watching his beloved cousin raising himself completely over a cock that must have been at least thirteen inches then without missing a beat he was forcing his hole down of the huge cock impaling himself on this fleshy sword.

He watched the huge cock part Mark's ass lips and disappear deep within him. When Damien fucked Mark, he was always afraid that he might be hurting him so he fucked his cousin as gently as he could. Maybe that was a mistake. Here was Mark being fucked by several huge monster cocks and he was begging to be fucked wildly and very hard.

When his orgasm came Mark started pulling the golden hair on his head as he screamed and shouted curses some of which Damien had never heard him say before. Mark's voice sounded different at times as he screamed at the top of his voice. It was like Mark was carrying on an obscene conversation with several persons all of whom were using his vocal chords.

Damien wanted to scream himself. He wanted it all to stop. This was too much for his own morbid mind to process. Maybe he was dreaming and if so he would will himself to wake up to stop the awfully arousing yet tortuous vision he was having. The paralysis seemed to be gone and he could feel his body moving freely once again.

Consciousness resurfaced in Damien's mind making him more aware of his surroundings. He could feel sweat pouring from his body which was in motion. At first he could not understand what he was doing but it finally dawned on him just what his body movements meant. Damien was kneeling on the bathroom floor and he was ramming his hard cock into Mark's unprotected ass hole. Just how long he'd been at it was uncertain but he felt his cock begin to contract as he unloaded his sperm up Mark's broken ass.

Damien pulled his cock out his cousin's ass and collapsed on the floor beside him. How could he have done this to Mark in his weakened state? He grabbed the blanket and covered their bodies. Strange forces were working around him tonight. He stuffed some clothes under the door to prevent any water from seeping onto the floor which would be their bed for the rest of the night.

Damien cursed the clam darkness as he attempted to make his cousin as comfortable as he could under the circumstances. He was uncertain about the time but he knew morning would come in a few hours. Darkness was his friend but tonight filled him with enmity. Too many unholy things had already happened in the darkness.

He propped himself up against the wall in a slightly uncomfortable position. He didn't want to go back to sleep again. He was afraid of his dreams and what he was capable of doing to Mark if sleep seduced him again. Damien stared into the darkness and prayed-more or less willed the new day to break.

Dark thoughts filled Damien's already contemptuous mind as he sat on his bathroom floor trying his best to stay awake. There were moments when he felt himself drifting off to sleep but his fears and longings kept him awake. The wind and the sleet had abated signalling that the worst had past. He was thankful that God was no hurricane. Had it been a hurricane the stillness of the night would've been a horseman of probably worse things to come about.

Judging by what he'd seen earlier in the night things would look bad when the day finally broke. There had been some loud noises throughout the night. He guessed that a number of utilities poles had fallen and smashed into dorms dotting the campus. He was certain that he wouldn't be the only one wailing when the sun rose over the academy.

His mind went back to the strange voice he had heard while walking alone in the woods. It had taken him hours to figure it out but there was no doubt in his mind now. The voice sounded as that of his adoptive aunt Ann. She'd come to his aid when everyone else had turned their backs on him.

Someone had once called Ann a vindictive whore and Damien had been inclined to accept a part of the description. He showed his pleasure about the vindictive part by causing the staff member who said it to choke to death on a whim. Being far more outgoing in action than in brains the man had foolishly made the remark without sympathy until Damien had satisfied his own sense of justice.

Ann did have a knack for knowing when he was in turmoil and would enter like the dutiful mother-type figure to keep the peace. Damien lost count the number of times she has literally saved his hide from all kinds of scandals, troubles and unexplained scenarios. It was ironic because he was wiser than a boy his age should be and more imposing than she was but Ann always found herself showing respect to Damien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation becomes more harrowing and terrifying when Ann Thorn intercedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. This story is drastically different from others I've previously written, but I wanted to do something different. Reviews are gladly appreciated!

She'd tried to explain it once to Damien at a rather cryptic but perturbing dinner the next day. Ann was convinced that there were supernatural forces interacting with mortals that connected brain to brain like a telephone line. Once people learned how to link up with these powerful forces it was a mere matter of communicating with others without the need of human speech.

Thought transference was a very intriguing concept to Ann. It was not some dark, mysterious, fantastical practice reserved for the most eccentric of mortals. Every human being had the potential to communicate via telepathically but most never would develop the ability because they lacked self confidence.

Damien's experience in the forest had re-framed his mindset to a degree. He was of the opinion that special abilities came with grave sacrifice which he didn't want to pay. The ease with which he had drained life force from a tree weakened his resolve to the point where he now wanted to know a whole lot more about his aunt's loyalties and beliefs.

He couldn't deny that he had felt a surge of energy circulating inside him just before he terrified journalist Joan Hart and caused her car's engine to mysteriously die. The attack by the raven, which pecked her eyes out pleased him, more so when she wandered blindly into the road where she was ran over by a passing truck. Mark was breathing more easily and had woken up a few times after his dream. He even reached between his cousin's legs and squeezed his cock before drifting back off to sleep.

When Damien came in Mark's ass he felt as though there was a great release of energy from him into the innocent boy he lusted for. Aunt Ann was of the opinion that sexuality was a wonderful gate to obtain divinity. She'd also warned him at one point that it was a powerful way to drain a person's energy as well.

Maybe he'd transferred a burst of rejuvenating energy into Mark's body while he was fucking his cousin in the ass. A new world seemed to be opening before his authority and Damien was beginning to feel like a wolf let loose on a sheep flock. Ann would attempt to help him make sense of everything that had happened so far but more importantly she would help do her part in assuring he would fulfill the destiny for which he'd been born.

It was another cold day at the academy when daybreak came around 4:30 AM but the sun seems almost reluctant to start its arduous voyage across the sky. The first rays of sunlight were just becoming visible when Damien was startled from his half awake state. Mark opened his eyes and looked at him silently wondering along with him who was knocking on their door so early in the morning.

Before Damien could move he heard his door opened and the sound of footsteps walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you awake Damien?"

Damien knew that his aunt would've come to check up on him and Mark. Sometimes she fussed over him like any normal mother would. He breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed the door and entered the bath room.

"How is he?"

Damien looked down at Mark who seemed more asleep than awake.

"It's hard to say. Last night he looked feverish when I found him but during the night his strength seemed to have come back."

Ann knelt beside Mark, slowly unwrapping the blanket that covered his naked body. Damien got to his feet forgetting that his state was similar to that of Mark. Ann's eyes traveled up his legs and came to rest at his crotch. She bit her lower lip disgustedly while opening her legs wide enough for Damien to see the material of the panties she was wearing.

This was one of the things that made Damien very uncomfortable and furious around his whorish aunt. She was so loose and sensual often teasing him to the point where he would be force to retreat to the privacy of his bedroom or the campus bathroom to relieve the sexual pressure she'd created in his body.

He could see strands of auburn pubic hair sticking out the side of the material that just barely covered the crack of Ann's pussy. He had almost lost count of the number of times she'd 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 displayed her naked womanhood to his curious gaze. He was enraged at the way Ann's large breasts and pussy invaded his fantasy life as a pre-teen. This had been one of the main reasons why he had tried to put some distance between them.

Ann had some kind of hypnotic hold over him that made him very guarded in her presence. As he stood gazing at Ann's crotch she reached out her right hand gently grazing his erect cock. Ann pointed to a bag she'd placed on the bathroom counter.

"He has some bruises on his body but didn't break any bones."

Damien watched as his aunt hiked up her short crimson skirt giving him a much better view of her crotch than he cared for under the overwrought circumstances. Ann straddled Mark's body and started applying the contents of a small bottle to the bruises on Mark's face and chest.

"Some of these bruises were made with a blunt edge of some kind."

"Oh my God!"

It was hard for Damien to fathom the reality of someone entering his room and biting his cousin with their teeth. He folded his fist and punched at the wall to his left seeking to release some of the flaring anger which was now at the point of exploding. A sharp pain shot up his arm and settled in the upper region of his shoulder.

Ann rose up from the floor and came to his aid. She took his arm and twisted it with a force that took Damien by surprise. There was a cracking sound as the bones in his shoulders moved slightly relieving the constricting pain he was feeling in his left arm and shoulder.

Damien felt her leg brush against his hard cock which was now sticking out in front of him. He was glad that Mark was still a little groggy and still appeared to be more asleep than awake. How would he explain the hardness of his cock and his nakedness in his aunt's let alone uncle's presence?

Anne pressed her body closer to his forcing his cock against the softness of her stomach. This was too much for Damien to take. He pulled away from the older woman and left the room in search of some dry clothing for Mark and for himself. He groaned as he stepped out into the dorm. The floor was wet from the pounding rain that had fallen most of the night.

His dorm room looked like a disaster zone. The roof over that section of his building sprung a leak. The tree had fallen and collided with the electrical system outside causing the hallways lights to flicker.

"Looks like you'll have to come and stay with me and your uncle until your roof is repaired."

Ann was standing behind him when she spoke. Damien felt as though his legs were grabbed by thorn-studded hands wanting to drag him under. He wanted to move and get as far as he could from his aunt but his legs betrayed him by refusing to follow the whorish thoughts circulating in his mind.

"I know you were looking at me just now dear nephew. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I always use to enjoy peeping at you when you were playing with cock."

Damien knew that his aunt had watched him jerking off numerous times since he was taken in by uncle Richard. She'd walked near the bathroom five times and caught him with his cock in his hand. There were times also when he knew she was outside his bedroom door peeping through the keyhole or through the crack of the brown door he'd left open, not caring who was watching him.

Ann viewed his immobility as a willing invitation to reach around his body and take his hard cock in her hand.

"It's far bigger than I remember it being the last time I saw you naked. Let me see if I can make it harder and longer for you nephew."

Damien moaned as his shameless aunt tightened her strong grip on his already hard 6" cock and started stroking him. He reached back and passed his hand under her skirt and inside her peach-colored panties which was like the curtains in her quarters.

"Don't be a novice Damien. I know you've always wanted to touch a woman, so sink your fingers inside and bloody fuck me."

Old buried fantasies were finally coming to life as his prying fingers parted the lips of his licentious aunt's slippery cunt. He remembered how he use to cum thinking about Ann standing behind him in the shower stroking his hard cock while he reached back and fingered her pussy bringing the ginger woman to orgasm after orgasm before exploding in her hands under the soothing sprays of hot water in the shower.

All the elements of that incestuous fantasy minus the shower and the hot water were present and Damien felt lost in a world of ungodly primal lust and desire. He could feel Ann grinding her pussy against his two fingers which were planted inside her dissolute cunt. The woman was getting wild and uncontrollable. He'd overheard her playing with her womanhood in the past and he was well aware that she reached climax very quickly.

"Oh lord Damien. I'm cumming already. Touch my clit and finish me my lord."

Damien placed his thumb on his aunt's clit and started rubbing vigorously. He felt greater pressure on his cock as Ann increased the speed of her strokes. There was no going back now for them. They'd crossed the line and were about to serve each other a dish of intense blasphemous ecstasy.

Ann squeezed Damien's hard cock and screamed as she came. She wrapped one of her legs around his body trapping his hand inside her exploding pussy. He could feel the softness of her breasts pressing against his back. Damien allowed himself to be totally swept away by the wild current of sexual desire raging between himself and the 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘦 he yearned to see dead.

He felt his cock begin to contract as his sperm shot from the tip of his cock like huge liquid bombs. He resisted the urge to groan as every pleasure zone in his body went into overdrive. Here he was in his academic home with his fingers up his adoptive aunt's cunt while his cousin rested in a room outside.

Damien's feet finally seemed willing to cooperate with his mind allowing him to pull away from his aunt who just stood looking at him with a dismayed look on her face. Damien turned and walked towards the bedroom to find some dry clothing. As he glanced towards the bathroom door he noticed that the door was ajar. He walked to the bathroom and looked inside. Mark was nowhere to be found. `

He could hear noise coming from the direction of the Dining Room which sounded like someone opening and closing drawers madly. Rushing to the kitchen he arrived in time to see Mark arming himself with the largest knife he could find.

"I'm going to tell my father if I ever see you alone with her again, Damien. How could she just come into the room and touch you like that."

Mark held the steel knife out in front of him in a soldier's stance. He raised the blade high in the air and stormed out the Dining Room in search of his mother with Damien in pursuit. Damien was surprise at the speed with which Mark closed in on his step-mother who was standing her ground with a innocent expression on her face. Damien grabbed Mark's right arm from behind trying to subdue his cousin. The blonde boy fought with him trying to free himself to satisfy his morally wounded trust.

"Don't involve yourself Damien. He wants to let his anger out on me so let him set it free."

There was a iron-will coldness in Ann's voice than even sent a cold chill down Damien's own spine. She didn't give them a wide birth and looked more like a snake being threatened by a determined eagle.

"Boys please calm yourselves. I can't let you hurt the family this way nor do I want Damien to harm you so please calm down."

Mark continuously struggled with Damien until he triumphed in freeing one arm from his cousin's grasp. He slashed in the direction of Ann who did nothing to defend herself. Damien saw the knife blade cut the flesh of his aunt's right forearm and blood started trickling down her hand.

Ann was as good as her word. She gave Mark a chance to release his rage at her and now it was her turn to retaliate. Damien saw a blur of movement and felt Mark being wrenched from his arms. He tried to hold on to his cousin but was forced to watch his aunt seemingly fly the air and land against a wall and falling to the floor a defeated mass of flesh.

Mark tried to get up but Ann was too quick for her stepson. Ann grabbed the knife that had dropped from Mark's hands and placed it against her own throat.

"Stop it now! I'm not going to allow this or have you arrested for murdering my cousin."

Ann kept the blade of the knife against Mark's throat. His horror-stricken face provoking numerous emotions Damien wished never invaded his heart almost.

"Tell him what you've been up to you whore shit of a jackal."

Damien placed his hand on the blade of the pocket-knife he kept close at hand, but couldn't move it. The sharp blade was resting on the thin layer of flesh above Mark's tender windpipe. The slightest amount of pressure from Ann's hand could send the blade deep into Mark's throat.

Mark stopped struggling and gasping as he saw the resolve in Ann's unmoved face.

"You defiled and tried to corrupt my son. You've no idea what sick devil you have here for a cousin Mark."

Damien's mind went blank as he tried to process the words he had just heard pass Ann's lips. Mark couldn't help to question: 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵? Such thoughts would never have crossed the confused boy's mind.

"Go ahead you demonic shit and tell him what you were up to last night."

With the constant pressure of a sharp blade against his throat Mark saw the wisdom in confessing his 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵 to Damien.

"Damien didn't rape me last night. I needed sex to make me pleasure so I invited a few other boys over to rough me up while they fucked me. Things went too far and I must've blacked out after one of them smacked me."

Mark pause hoping that her short confession would satisfy his step-mother. The boy felt the pressure of the blade increase on his throat.

"Then explain the marks on Mark's chest and back you dog!" Ann seethed at Damien.

Mark was hoping that he wouldn't have to explain the marks to either of his parents. Ann was right to call Damien a sick devil. Regardless of the vile abyss that was his soul, Damien was so ashamed of what he did but it was the only way he got to that zone of pleasure that drove him insane with lust over Mark.

"I love to be beaten while I am being fucked. The marks on my chest and back are from belts which two of the boys used on me while the third one fucked me. That's the only way I can have an orgasm."

Damien almost stumbled against the wall as his two legs gave way beneath him. His thoughts went back to the vivid dream he had during the night. Maybe Satan had been looking out for him after all. The faceless forms had been real and he'd been given some insight into his cousin's dark side.

Had he been closer, Damien would've pressed the knife against Ann's throat until the blade had cut as far into her flesh as it would go. He could see himself cutting right through her neck until her head was cleaved off.

"He's not worth it Mark. I could kill him and get away with it but as I said he's a soulless demon and he needs to burn in Hell!"

Mark glared at Ann wishing to an extent that she'd stayed at home. He'd always feared that his step-mother saw right through his bond with Damien and knew all his dark secrets. The woman's threatening side always made him uncomfortable plus there was the way Damien acted when Ann was around. They were as knights in single combat.

Finally, he had proof of something he always suspected. Ann was simply to hands on with his cousin and a slave to the 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 he possesses. For the first time in his life, Damien seemed so weak and unsure of himself when his aunt was around. Mark had just watched his step-mother jerking off his cousin/best friend while he fingered her depraved-willed cunt.

The closeted boy was in no position to judge her. Mark had his needs, as bizarre as they were, but at least he wasn't fucking an older woman who happened to be family member. He silently wonder just involved Ann and Damien were. He'd heard of siblings, cousins and other relatives who were madly in love with each other. Maybe Ann was in love with his cousin and had been jealous of Mark all along.

For all he cared now they could lie together and fuck each other's brains out. Mark was tired of his life of sexual frustration. He wanted to explore and to experience more mind numbing passion. What he'd done the night before was no fantastical mistake. He wanted and longed for more of the same.

His experience the previous night had taken him to a height that he'd never reached before. Damien tried to please him sexually but he always seemed to hold back. He was always too careful not to hurt him in anyway but Mark longed for pain during sex. He wanted a lover who would claim and rule him. He wanted a lover who could inflict romanticized pain all over him body until she writhed in agony and pleasure.

The blonde boy could feel the wetness between his legs as Ann continued to pin his body to the ground. Ann was surprisingly strong and quite commanding for a woman of her stature. She loved that sense of power. She'd just come as close to within an inch of Death as she'd ever been and the experience had sent shock wave through her body. She felt as though she was on the edge of an intense orgasm with the fervor of a cathedral sermon.

Ann threw the knife from her hand but remained on top of Mark. She raised her left hand and brought her palm down hard against Mark's face. The sound of the slap echoed in the room.

"That is for defying me. And this is for being a disgusting sod."

Ann slapped Mark repeatedly until blood started running from his mouth. Damien sat with his back against the wall passively watching the scene. It was better for him to allow Ann to handle the situation. He wanted to take Mark and leave but he feared that his anger might push him to the point of murdering the ginger bitch.

Damien watched as his cousin seemed to come alive beneath the body of his step-mother. His breathing became erratic and he started throwing his legs about in an uncontrollable crazy manner. The boy's hips rose up from the floor taking Ann on the sordid encounter with him. He looked at his cousin's face and recognized the expression. He had seen that same expression in the 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.

"Hit me harder and make me explode.... Oh God, this feels so damn good!"

Ann folded her fist and smashed it against Mark's nose forcing him to cry out in agony as the pain engulfed his whole face.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh. I'm cumming... I'm cumming!"

Mark screamed as pleasure and pain intertwined into an enrapturing merger that took him to that special place of pleasure that took control of the boy and drove him insane with hellish lust and desire.

"Oh God...oh M-master.... I want to be your slave. I want you to claim me and beat me. I'll do whatever the two of you want me to do."

Ann placed her two hands around Mark's throat and started to squeeze. Mark had never seen a person behave so wildly riled up and he wanted the experience to last just a little longer. He felt his own anger draining out his body and a familiar wetness was beginning to develop between his legs.

She removed her hands from Mark's throat as she drew her crotch near inches from the gaping mouth. She pulled her panties to one side then lowered her dripping cunt on to Mark's face.

"Stick your tongue up my pussy you bastard, and lick me like it's your own mother's milk."

With no other option, Mark stuck his tongue out as his step-mother's wet pussy inched towards his waiting mouth. Ann was studying her step-son's face intently.

"See, I told you your cousin is a sinner. Look at how much he's enjoying sucking my hole. I bet this is not the first hole he's licked either."

Damien watched partly jealous and spell bounded as his aunt suffocated his cousin, wiping her wet pussy all over Mark's face. He felt the blood flowing to his cock as it slowly started to come to life again. His vain yet devoted aunt was always so very dominant. That excited him more than the boy cared to admit. He wished Mark was sitting on his face instead. He felt the urge to bury his tongue deep inside his trusted cousin's hot ass.

"Your cock is getting hard again dear nephew. Come and stand in front of me so I can show this bastard how to suck a big cock like yours Damien."

Damien struggled to get to his feet. Both his legs were feeling quite unsteady as though he'd just exerted them to the limit of their endurance. He stood in front of his aunt who grabbed his cock and greedily brought it to her mouth. As Ann's tongue made contact with the tip of his cock, Damien breathed deeply enjoying the appalling wave of pleasure shooting through his cock.

His aunt proved to be much better at sucking cock in reality than in his fantasies. She toyed with the tip of his cock with her long tongue while gently caressing his balls with one hand. Ann licked up and down the shaft sometimes playfully running her tongue all over his balls. Ann worked her irreverent magic with her tongue while she stroked his cock with one hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ann's mouth finally began to engulf his throbbing cock, Damien groaned in pleasure. He felt like an adult man getting his first blow job from the whore of Babylon herself- who knew exactly what to do to make a man cum without taking too much time. Mark had a soft angelic mouth which was not physically equipped to handle her intoxicating snatch. Ann had large velvet colored door and a vagina that was wide enough to take two cocks simultaneously.

"Oh fuck aunt Ann, that feels so good. I feel as though I'm going to cum in your mouth any second now."

Ann stopped sucking on his cock and placed her finger over the tube which conveys semen to the glans of his cock. Damien could feel the passage of his cum bound as Ann applied greater pressure. Satan's son was too far gone to stop himself from cumming but the pressure Ann was applying to his cock stop the ejaculation phase of his orgasm.

"Don't worry dear nephew. This wonderful exercise I'm using on you allows you to cum as many times as you want without pause. You can have multiple orgasms doing it in this manner."

Damien was certain that he'd just reached a climax but his cock showed no signs of getting soft. Once she was certain her nephew wouldn't ejaculate, Ann resumed stroking and sucking his cock. She sucked him until he was rock hard then positioned herself on top of Mark so he could plunge his hard cock into her tight wanton cunt.

As he entered his aunt's cunt he could feel the softness of his cousin's tongue caressing his ball as he slammed into Ann's enticing pussy. This was the closest Damien had ever come to fucking two people simultaneously. He'd been so awash in stimulated shame when Mark caught them pleasuring each other earlier.

His feelings were different now that he knew his cousin's little secret. He couldn't deny that he had nursed a secret desire to fuck his cousin/best friend for as far back as he could remember. His bloodied shroud was now out of the closet and so was his big cock which continued to plunge into Ann's tight pussy causing her to moan with pleasure every time he drove it home into the red head.

"Damien, you've no idea how long I've wanted to feel this divine cock of your filling up my warm cunt and driving me insane with lust for my lord. I give my life to you Damien! I will cut out my own heart for you!"

It was finally out in the open. All the years of distant tense socializing and cryptic behavior finally made sense to Damien. His adoptive aunt was a devout worshiper of his father and she'd been nursing that desire to sacrifice her mortal body to Satan's glory for years. He knew it just as he had embraced the deep feelings he harbored for Mark as well. It was no use denying it. He felt the same way about Mark as he did about him. He loved his cousin in that special way that a man loved a woman. There was no need for him to fight the feeling anymore.

"I love you too.... You will be enfolded deeply in my father's embrace."

He felt Ann's pussy tighten around his cock as she reached back and grabbed his leg pulling him deeper into her gaping cunt. His cock coupled with Mark's exploring tongue brought Ann to the periphery of the land of lust. She skirted on the boundary line for a few seconds then she took the leap screaming as hard as she could as the electrifying torrent of an epic orgasm swept over her entire frail human being.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm going to cum, I'm cumming! Divine fucking Satan- I'm cumming so damn hard I feel I'll die!"

Years of quiet anticipation and animosity had finally come to an end for Damian and Ann. They'd finally crossed that barrier that changed everything between them and between everyone else in their lives. Nephew and aunt had chosen to make each other the nucleus in each other's life.

Damien felt a degree of sympathy for Mark. In his own way he'd tried to be a loyal friend to him but he was no match for his step-mother. Yet he wouldn't leave it up to Ann to decide what to do with Mark. He certainly wouldn't be a plaything for the two of them to help spice things up when Ann wanted to do something atrocious and unusual in its pleasure.

He didn't think he had it in him to hurt Mark the way he demanded to be hurt but he was sure Ann possessed that streak of cruelty to take Mark to whatever level of pain he yearned. Bondage and masochism were not exactly the kind of sexual exploration he sought out on his own but that portal had come to his reality and he was certain there was much he could learn from his handsome precious cousin.

Damien felt the explosion the moment his panting aunt started to cum. It was like being pulled into a current of coiling lechery that totally empowered his entire young being. He could feel his cock pulsating as his orgasm drew near but there was something more profound going on around him. He'd never felt so alive and invincible before. Something wonderful seemed to be taking full possession of his body, mind, and malevolent spirit. He'd always been unwilling to let go and allow himself to be taken by the strange forces that surrounded his cousin but his 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 were finally sealed and buried.

A candle had been lit and he could feel the energy of the flame flowing between himself and Ann. He screamed as he plunged his cock deep inside his aunt's cunt. He'd never fucked anyone this hard before. Ann's orgasm just seemed to get increasingly intense causing her to scream in ecstasy as impacting waves of sensuous pleasure crash against the walls of her super energized vaginal walls.

In her excitement Ann buried her head between Mark's legs and bit into his ass. The pressure she exerted with her teeth was powerful enough to push Mark over the edge one more time. Mark exploded as Damien pulled his cock from his step-mother's pussy shooting his load of sperm all over his cousin's face.

Damien knew that he'd finally crossed over into the human world and that everything was going to be different. There was something inside him that had been chained but he could feel it springing to life. There was no point in resisting what was being raised inside of him. A prison had been opened and something had already come through that he couldn't contain.

He needed to control Ann more than ever now. Together they would achieve the ends in order for Damien to realize his full power. Fucking his adoptive aunt to an extent had been so liberating. His entire world had taken on new meaning once the beastly deed was done. The old Damien presented to the public and his peers was gone. He was a new being with a new purpose and a loyal servant to do his bidding that would help him evolve into the dark soldier he was destined to become.

From the time of his birth, he'd embraced the dark entities that plagued his dreams making him long of the night. His fear of not being able to realize his potential was finally gone. The shadows were still there lurking in the darkness but there was something awake inside of him that would keep the opposing powers at bay. He felt strong with Mark at his side.

Damien looked down at his cock which was still rock hard. There were some scores to settle at the academy and he was now more than prepared to bring retribution down on the heads of those fools who deserved it. No one would be able to hide or seek sanctuary from his wrath and he wasn't intent on showing any mercy.

"Did you feel that base strength that engulfed us Damien? I've never felt it so strong before. Fucking you seems to have taken me to the depths of Hell. This is going to be omnipotent exploring like this together."

Damien smiled as he settled himself on the floor between his aunt and Mark. He liked the feel of both of their bodies pressing against his. He felt two pairs of hands rest on his hard cock. Damien closed his eyes and for the very first time in his life he welcomed the deuced darkness-dreaming of all the ways he would enjoy seeing Ann suffer and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed this story. Will do more exclusively pairing Damien and Mark together in the near future. Let me know what you think and would like to see in my future stories. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> "Damien: Omen II" is one of my favorite films in the series. Totally shipped Damien and Mark since the first time I watched it. This is my first story on this pairing but will not be the last. Hope you enjoy it and feedback's appreciated. I do not own the "Omen" franchise or any of the characters. This is how I would've liked for the story to have continued had Mark not been killed off.


End file.
